Missing Moments of Fringe
by womanwithcamera
Summary: This is a serie of one shots including completly AU ones and character's thoughts in original episodes. The one shots start from first season. First two chapters are just about Olivia and Peter's thoughts.
1. Trying to desciribe Peter Bishop

_**His name's Peter Bishop. He's a high school dropout, IQ 190 which is 50 points north of genius. Misfit, nomad. Hasn't kept a job longer than two months. He's been a wild land fireman,cargo pilot and briefly a college chemistry professor. He falsified a degree from M.I.T and even managed to get a few papers published before he was found out. Sounds like a massive pain in the ass.**_

Those words belonged to Olivia herself. The Peter she didn't even know a few days ago, the Peter who she had only read about in documents was only about that– And he was Walter Bishop's son. Now Olivia understood those words weren't enough to describe Peter Bishop at all. He was much more than that.

She didn't know what to think about him. How could someone describe Peter Bishop? At first she had thought he was selfish. Plus, she had to blackmail him in order to get him help her. Only thing she had been able understand then was that he was running away from something. Blackmailing him into it wasn't really like Olivia but she had to save John in that sitation.

Olivia had noticed she was actually pretty oblivious about Peter Bishop's father when she was going back to Boston by plane. Only thing she could understand by the way he talked about his father was that he didn't like him. His father had been in hospital for seventeen years and he probably hadn't went to visit once. She knew the reason he didn't want to go to Boston and help her wasn't because of his selfishness. Peter Bishop really didn't want to see his father. _He didn't even really know his father_. Olivia was sure about these when Peter refused to visit Walter Bishop with her at .

But Walter Bishop was a clever man. He knew Olivia wouldn't be able to see him without his son. He wanted to see his son. Olivia met his smart-ass side when she had to talk to him about it. The way Peter called her _**sweetheart **_made her annoyed. It was obvious that he was good with women with his good looks and high IQ but that didn't give him the right of talking with her like that. Olivia couldn't not answer that. She still knew that it made the fact it annoyed her obvious too him.

Olivia understood that it wasn't enough to save John when she talked to Walter Bishop. She had to get him out of there. She and Walter both knew that they needed Peter's signature and giving of that signature was the last thing Peter Bishop wanted to be. But her blackmailing worked. She had made Peter Bishop to sign it. Olivia didn't see it as a success. That was something she had to do. If it was her own choise she would send Peter Bishop to the Iraq immediatly. She didn't want to ruin anyone's life. But she didn't want to lose John either.

Olivia met a new side of Peter when they re-open the laboratory of Walter Bishop in Harvard University. Sense of humor. The talk they had when Walter wanted a cow made her see his sense of humor._** "I picked that up reading books. You should try it some time. It's fun." **_It was stil very clear in Olivia's mind as if it was told just yesterday. He was definetily a clever man. Olivia also thought he could flirt any woman he met. He was very confident in his charming skills. Was he really able to charm women with his charming skills?

One of the most important times Olivia thought of was when Peter noticed she was bluffing. Peter's suprise had made Olivia asshamed of herself. She had blackmailed a man into helping her. Olivia remined herself that she had to do it in order to save John. Peter Bishop's selfishness had make her do it. The interesting thing was the fact he was running away from the mafia. A man like him losing poker game was the most absurd thing in the world. That was why Olivia had believed him when he say it there was cheating in the game. There was no other way he would lose in a gamble otherwise.

"_**The man who was just released from a mental institution, he wants to give you a drug overdose and stick a metal rod into your head and put you naked into a rusty tank of water. Excuse me for a sec. You're obviously under severe duress and you haven't slept since Iraq and the man you care about might die, but I'm telling you, he will kill you."**_

Olivia thought Peter was thinking like her. Any heathly minded people would think like Peter. If it was up to him, Walter shouldn't been allowed to be handed lancet. Trusting Walter Bishop was one of the most absurd thing that could be done. But Olivia had to trust him. Because there was no other way of escaping from this situation. The only thing she could think about was that John would do the same thing for her. Yes, John would do it for her. But there was something else she understood in that moment. Peter Bishop wasn't as selfish as she had thought. If he was, he wouldn't had cared the fact his father could had killed an FBI agent he hadn't even know. But he had. He had warned Olivia because it was a mistake in his eyes. Maybe the reason Peter hadn't want to come to Boston when they first met was because he wasn't ready to face his past yet, who could know? _Who was really ready to face their past, anyway?_

Peter had helped her even thought he hadn't approve. _**"I hope your guy is worth it." **_Those words were stil in her mind. Was he worth it? That was a completely different topic.

Olivia was sure that Peter Bishop wasn't selfish at all when Walter had helped catching the criminal. Peter had come to crime scene before she could even explain what had happened. He had found out that Richard Steig had escape and helped Olivia catching him even thought it wasn't his job. Which selfish man would run for meters to catch a criminal he wasn't even involved with? Or sneak in the FBI arraign room and make him tell the names of chemicals? Peter also had found a suitable way to cure. She was sure Peter Bishop wasn't the man she thought he was. Peter Bishop was a smart man. He wasn't even close to selfishness. He was wise enough to make chemical solitions. She had even witnessed Peter becoming exited at John's waking.

_Ah, John… _Olivia thought. The John that had died in her arms just a few minutes ago… She had thousands of questions in her mind. The biggest question was '_who had he been working for?_' But she actually had lots of questions she wanted to ask. Olivia found herself in a dead-end. The world she knew had falled apart when John got injured. It was very different then she had thought. In that world even the man she didn't even know the man she had loved.

Now all she wondered about was why had was the reason she had become an FBI agent. She wanted to protect people. Helping people who couldn't defend themselves… If the world was very different than she had thought, then maybe the best way to protect them was accepting Broyles' offer. But she perfectly will knew she couldn't do it alone. There was only one thing she knew while tears flowed down her cheeks: They needed Walter and Peter Bishop.

"_I'm not gonna use false threats with you anymore. I don't need to."_ Olivia knew Peter better now. She only hoped that he wouldn't refuse her. She didn't feel ready about telling Peter that John was a traitor, because Peter had known the man she loved wasn't worth all the risks she had been through. _"The threats are real."_

"_After you left, my father sat down and started talking to me and he was remarkably lucid. He told me about the work that he and William Bell had done and the experiments and that incident. What happened on the plane is just the beginning. Which makes every part of me feel like I got to get the hell out of Boston."_

Olivia understood that she really needed Peter when she noticed that she was afraid of Peter refusing her offer. She saw that Peter wasn't ready to go when Walter asked if they were leaving. He couldn't leave this world that he knew that existed either. And maybe one of the things he didn't want to leave behind was Walter and herself. What kind of person Peter Bishop really was? She didn't know.


	2. Nobody wants to be lonely

**A/N: I suggest listening to Ricky Martin ft. Christina Aguilera – Nobody wants to be lonely while reading this, it goes along well.**

It was very spuffy, just like any other bar. Yet Peter still smelled a familiar scent inside that chaos. A scent that made you feel at ease. Olivia came back to Peter's arms after she spinned around herself. Now Peter knew where that scent came from. He smiled with a clear hint of happiness.

_It's a serenade_

_So your heart can find me_

_And suddenly your flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby_

_Before I start going crazy_

_Run to me, run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

"I didn't think you were someone who would listen Ricky Martin." Olivia said loudly. She had to yell in order to be heard.

"You have to consider Cristina Aguilere's voice. " Peter said back with a small smile. "She's the only reason I know this song."

"Should I be jealous?" Olivia retorted back playfully.

"There's no single being on earth you should be jealous of."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked, whispering in Peter's ear.

"Because there is no woman who could compare with you."

Instantly, their dance became much more erotic. Peter's hands were touching every single part of Olivia's body. They were very close, Peter could feel the softness of Olivia's skin beneath the fabric between them. He slowly kissed her neck.

"Peter..."

Olivia's voice was cracked with lust. Peter didn't say anything and just continued kissing her neck. They were still dancing. Peter wanted more and knew Olivia did too.

"Peter..." Olivia said again. Her voice could make anyone go crazy. "Let's get out of here."

Just what Peter wanted.

Peter suddenly opened his eyes. _Damn it. _The disappointment he felt was uncountable. Walter's voice filled the whole room.

"150 grams of sucrose. Maintained at 70 degrees fahrenheit for 120 hours. 30 milliliters at 80 degrees..."

Peter was so angry at himself... He couldn't get rid of his damned dreams.

"What formula are you rattling off at 3:00 in the morning?" he snapped at Walter as he sat up in the bed.

"The formula for root beer." Walter calmly answered back.

"Root beer? That's what's so important you couldn't stop yourself from broadcasting."

It had been quite a while since Walter was able to tell when he thought out loud. Peter as so angry that he couldn't even bear his father's old habit he had gotten used long ago.

"I haven't had it for ages. I thought I might make some in the lab tomorrow."

Peter didn't want to listen any further. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and maybe he wouldn't dream about things he couldn't get again.

"Where are you going?" Walter asked.

"It occurs to me it might be easier to sleep in the tub. Next time, would you please drain the tub?"

Peter sat in the tub with distress. He put his hands on his head. He had been able to not remember his dreams before. He had been seeing happy dreams since he returned to Boston. Yet there was no trace of happiness left after he woke up. It was as if the dreams sucked up all his happiness. Furthermore, someone always escorted him in those dreams: Olivia. Why did he keep seeing Olivia? His dreams were all so different than each other that it amazed Peter. They had been walking in his first dream. That was all they did, walking, yet it was one of the most peaceful dream he ever had. And then erotic dreams with Olivia had started. They were the worst of all. All he wanted was to get rid of them as soon as possible.

* * *

"He was awake till 5:00 in the morning, reciting the chemical compositions of his favorite beverages to me. That was right after he finished lecturing me on how I'd squandered my above-average intellect and my substantial education, all while he was standing there naked."

Peter had found himself whining. Olivia was standing with a confused expression, looking at him.

"Well, your living arrangements are temporary. We're finding you an apartment so that – "

That was not what Peter wanted to hear. He opened his mouth to talk, interrupting Olivia.

"Olivia, don't bother. I wanted to help. I felt bad. I still feel bad about what happened to you but the truth is, you don't need me here."

"That isn't the truth."

Olivia said quickly. Peter really wanted to believe her, but he also wanted to go.

"It is. Things are happening here. Strange things that need investigating, that connect somehow to the insane work that walter was doing way back when, but he's the one with the answers. You need him. I'm just a babysitter."

Now he was saying things he needed to believe. He needed to get out of there and he had to believe he wasn't needed in order to be able to do that.

"Peter, you decipher what he says. Things that other people can't even follow."

"No, not any more. Anybody can do that. There's nothing special about me."

They just needed another scientist. There were surely someone other than a high school-drop man who could understand his father.

"You're his son."

That was the only problem.

* * *

Since they got Walter's car from where it had been locked in, they had been using it. They got a call from Olivia about a new case a little while after their talk. Right now, Peter was riding to the crime scene with his father who was sitting the next seat. He was sick of his troubling thoughts and he wanted to get rid of them, even if it was only for a while. His hand unconsciously went to open the radio.

_There you are_

_In a darkened room_

_And you're all alone_

_Looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows_

_Come to me, come to me_

_Can't you see that_

Peter felt himself freeze in shock. That was the song he heard in his dream last night. He laughed silently. This was one the most interesting coincidences that had happened in his life. _What is the possibility of a two years old song coming out as soon as the radio is turned on? _He asked himself mentally, just like a scientist. It was such a low possibility that it _had _to be a coincidence.

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

The song explained his station so clearly that he couldn't bear listening to it anymore. He quickly turned it off.

* * *

Peter had told Olivia that this was going to be his last case. He didn't know if he was really going to go, but he had to at least try. Staying here and dreaming about a woman he was never gonna get wasn't like him. He didn't know if going away was going to make his dreams stop. He still saw Olivia everyday. He was trying to convince himself that he wasn't going to dream about Olivia again. Yet it didn't stop his dreams. Neither did the fact he kept remembering them all when he saw Olivia. He started believing he could go after the fight he and Walter had in front of Olivia. He even called one of his old acquaintances to find a job, but the kidnapping had ruined every fucking thing. He had no memory of suffering this much before. He felt like he was going to die in that moment. He was going to fade away right there. And then people were going to think he was a coward. Olivia would never know about his feeling for her. Maybe Walter was going to remember him as a horrible son. Peter didn't want any of those. He cared what Olivia and Walter thought about him. Would Olivia cry if he died? It wasn't hard to imagine a devastated Walter. Even if he didn't want to admit it at first, he knew Walter loved him. Peter had known that there was a much deeper bond between Walter and him when a man he hadn't even know before pulled an information from his mind that he didn't even know he had. He knew Walter well enough to understand unsaid things. Peter knew he couldn't go anymore.

* * *

"Can I go now?" asked Peter, impatient.

"Yes, Mr. Bishop. But please do try to rest." She said with her charming British accent, a small smile on her face. She was young and very beautiful, and she was obviously flirting with him. It was obvious from the tone she used and the way she looked at him beneath her long eyelashes. But he didn't flirt back, he didn't even acknowledge it. Then Peter understood. He hadn't had a problem with getting women he wanted before, but Olivia wasn't one of them. Furthermore, he wasn't after just spending a night together. Then it hit him- Peter wanted more than just _one_ night. He wanted _Olivia._ Peter knew Olivia had lost her trust in the whole world after their first case. Peter had to prove that he was trustworthy. He smiled in realization.

"Thanks, doctor."

He went out of the room and saw Olivia talking with Broyles. He smiled happily. Olivia was here for him.

"Olivia, there are things happening here that I can't even begin to explain and I am not going anywhere until I can."

He tried to explain why he wasn't going without making his feelings obvious. He understood he wasn't in love with a woman that was impossible to get. _...In love? _ Oh sweet Jesus, he was _screwed. _Maybe that was what his dreams had been trying to tell him. That it was possible to be even more happier... He needed to go after real love. He was talking about _real love. _

_Oh boy, I am so screwed. _

**A/N: Well guys, I need to share something with you. When my sister was translating the sentence where Peter said "****There's no** **single being on earth you should be jealous of." which was originally "There's no woman on earth you should be jealous of.", my sister yelled out, "LINCOLN ISN'T A WOMAN." I have read a Pecoln fan fiction before, so it made me laugh really hard. She even tried to change** "**Olivia would never know about his feeling for her." into 'him'. She tried to convince me it was better. ****She's such a fangirl, sheesh. I still love her, though. Thanks for translating my stories, sis!**


	3. Love Games - 1

**A/N:** **I don't own Fringe or chacters but I surely own the web site name!**

Olivia and Peter walked outside. Their questioning with someone who was involved their last case had just ended. There was a naughty smile on Peter's face.

"What?"

Olivia couldn't understand what Peter's smile meant.

"I am just thinking…" Peter was still smiling the same way.

"Thinking about what, Peter?" The smile on Peter's face wasn't like the usual. Olivia didn't know Peter for a long time, but she knew him good enough to know that whatever it meant, it wasn't good.

"I was trying to understand if you really didn't notice that the man was flirting with you or just pretended." Peter was trying to get a hold of his smile. They got in Olivia's car meanwhile. Olivia was driving as usual.

"You think he flirted with me?" she said, suprised.

"Oh, okay. I got my answer." Said Peter while tighting the safety belt around himself. "And here I had hoped you just professionally ignored it."

"That man _wasn't_ flirting with me." She said with a sharp tone.

"He _was_ flirting." Peter insisted. Olivia was already driving in busy streets by that time.

"Even so, it's pretty obvious that it was in order to get away from the questioning." She snapped back. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"So Olivia Dunham has forgetten what flirting is like." He said daringly.

"Was that a dare, Bishop?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"To tell you the truth…" Peter hesitated for a moment. It was such a good oppurtinity. "It sure was, Dunham."

"What exactly are you daring me for?"

"I'm betting that you have forgot flirting. I'm saying that you have to prove it if you think otherwise." Peter had no idea how it was going to end up and that was why he wanted to go all the way. This was the first time Peter saw Olivia like this after all this time**.**

"And how will I prove it?"

"We could go to a bar together, for example. You caught me off guard, Dunham. I'm not sure about the rules."

"How nice of you to admit it." Olivia smiled.

"Well, the bar is a classic way." Peter said hesitantly. "You win if you convince me that you can flirt."

"Stop right there. You didn't tell me it was a one-sided dare."

"So you think I can't flirt properly?" Peter was obviously having very much fun.

"I just want you to prove me otherwise."

Olivia really didn't know why she got in this but she supposed it was fine since she didn't feel any regret yet.

"Going to bar and flirting with someone is the lowest step of flirting. You should level up your bet, Bishop."

"As you wish, Dunham. Let's move on to the rules, then."

"Sure." Olivia said while looking at the road carefully.

"Okay, I have another suggestion for you. Please listen everything I say carefully before refusing." Olivia nodded, still looking ahead her carefully.

"I heard about an online web site recently. It's called _**yourperfectmatch**_ A very classic online dating site. I thought it would be fair for us both." He looked at Olivia's face, searching for a reaction.

"Go on." Olivia said .

"We will both make accounts and we won't add any photos of ourselves in order to be fair. We'll use fake names for privacy. The one who finds the best date first wins. We'll open accounts this evening if you accept. What do you say?" Peter took a deep breath after his chanting. He had no idea what Olivia would say.

"Fair enough, Bishop." Olivia said, turning her looks on him. "I accept it."

* * *

Peter finally found himself in his otel room after a crazy day in Walter's lab. He threw himself to the sofa tiredy. His phone rung.

**From Olivia: **I just created my profile. That's your turn Bishop.

Peter smiled cheerfully. His day had been so tiring that he had almost forgot about his bet with Olivia.

**To Olivia: **I am working on it, be patience Dunham.

Peter got up and opened his laptop in order to make an account ad did so quickly. He decided to focus on online ones after looking at a few accounts. He had to be fast to win the bet. He looked at the first one in the list. _**Stephanie Williams.**_ Peter clicked on it. There wasn't any photos added. He quickly read about her.

**Stephanie ****Williams**

**Sex:** Female

**Birthday:** 10 – 12 – 1979

**Lives in:** Boston

**Job: **Nurse in the Boston General Hospital

**Interested in:** Men

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Green

**Height:** 5'8 ft.

**Weight:** 125 Ibs.

Peter interested in that woman. He started chatting with her.

**Richard Warren: **Hi!

**Stephanie Williams: **Hi yourself.

**Richard Warren: **I hope I am not interrupting something.

**Stephanie Williams: **Oh, no. I am entirely available right now. How are you?

**Richard Warren: **I am fine sweetheart, you?

**Stephanie Williams: **I am perfectly fine Rick. Can I call you Rick?

**Richard Warren: **Of course you can. I just read your profile and I just wanted to talk to you. You haven't any photo in your profile.

**Stephanie Williams: **Neither do you. I think it's fair enough.

**Richard Warren: **Yeah, you're right. So, what're you interested in Stefie?

**Stephanie Williams: **Well, let me think… I love reading. I know it's such a cliche but I really like it.

**Richard Warren: **What kind of book do you like?

**Stephanie Williams: **I mostly like biographical books. What's your favourite book Warren?

**Richard Warren:** If You Meet the Buddha On the Road, Kill Him. What's yours?

**Stephanie Williams:** I don't think that I can choose just one book. So, what're you interested Rick?

**Richard Warren:** Well I really love driving but I have a boss that doesn't let me drive the damn car!

**Stephanie Williams:** Is your boss a male of female?

**Richard Warren:** Female. She drives pretty good though, so I can't really complain.

**Stephanie Williams:** Let me tell you Rick, I like you.

**Richard Warren:** I like you too Williams.

**Stephanie Williams:** I would love to meet with you in person.

**Richard Warren:** I'll take that a promise then.

**Stephanie Williams:** Of course.

**Richard Warren:** Is tomorrow fine?

**Stephanie Williams:** It's perfect. 8 o'clock, Mclaren's?

**Richard Warren:** Sure thing.

**Stephanie Williams:** Well, good night then Rick.

**Richard Warren:** Good night Stefie.

_Stephanie Williams is offline._

He got hold of his cell phone and wrote a quick message.

**To Olivia: **I've got a date tomorrow Dunham.

**From Olivia: **So do I, Bishop.

Peter left his phone on the table with a smile. He turned off the computer and threw himself on his bed. He was curious of what was gonna happen the other day.

**A/N: to be continued...**


	4. Love Games - 2

The later day was a very busy day for Fringe Division. Peter felt drained already. And it didn't look like the day was going to end soon with the way Olivia ran into the lab exitedly.

"Peter!"

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, suprised.

"No time to discuss. Get Walter, we gotta go immediately.

Peter pratically ran to Walter. He got his dad ready as soon as possible, who was busy with dosing caterpillars with LSD when he come in.

Olivia was waiting next to the car with her phone in hand. She then remembered to look at the hour, it was half past six. It seemed impossible to go to her date under this circumstances. She opened yourperfectmatch on her phone and searched for 'Richard Warren'. She wasn't sure what to write. What could she use as an excuse? She had said she was a nurse.. Last-minute shift change, of course! She smiled slighly and typed quickly.

**To Richard: **_I'm very sorry Rick, I won't be able to come to our date tonight. My shift has been changed at the last minute. So I have to spend my night at hospital. I hope this doesn't mean we won't be able to meet again. I'm really sorry._

She sent it and noted that Walter and Peter were coming towards her.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Peter asked curiously.

"We just need Walter. That's all." She headed towards the driver seat without saying anything else.

Peter's phone vibrated when he sat at the front seat. He saw it was from yourperfectmatch when. _Damn, _he thougt. He had completely forgot about the date.

**From Stephanie: **_I'm very sorry Rick, I won't be able to come to our date tonight. My shift has been changed at the last minute. So I have to spend my night at hospital. I hope this doesn't mean we won't be able to meet again. I'm really sorry._

Peter smiled with relief. He wouldn't be able to go to the date either way. It was such a sweet coincidence. He didn't even want to imagine Stephanie waiting for him at the bar for hours.

**To Stephanie: **It's okay. I'm not exactly available either. Thanks for telling, Stefie.

* * *

It was past eleven when they were finally able to solve the case. Peter was dying from exhaustion. He threw himself to the sofa as soon as he went in his suite room. Fringe cases had no day or hour. They could happen in the middle of the night and leave you sleepless. Still, it was the first time Peter felt useful. He felt his eyes closing softly- then his phone vibrated.

**From Stephanie: **Thanks for understanding.

Peter got in the chat. Stephanie was online.

**Richard Warren: **Are you there?

**Stephanie Williams: **Yeah I'm here. How are you Rick?

**Richard Warren:** Exhausted, you?

**Stephanie Williams: **Me too. So tough day huh?

**Richard Warren: **You have no idea. So how was your day?

**Stephanie Williams: **There's no word to explain my day.

**Richard Warren: **Mine too.

**Stephanie Williams: **I realized that I never asked what your job is.

**Richard Warren: **Well that's hard to explain too. I am MIT drop out. I am some kind of consultant.

**Stephanie Williams: **What are you consulting exactly?

**Richard Warren: **Engineering designs.

**Stephanie Williams: **Well, that's cool. So you're exhausted and still you're talking with me…

**Richard Warren: **I was about to sleep but talking with you is really fine.

**Stephanie Williams: **Wow, I'm flattered.

**Richard Warren: **You should be. So what're you doing right now?

**Stephanie Williams: **Actually, nothing. I came home, turned TV on and right now I'm chatting with you.

**Richard Warren: **What're you watching?

**Stephanie Williams: **Bridget Jones' Diary is on.

**Richard Warren: **So are you drinking wine and singing all by myself?

**Stephanie Williams: **Wow, there's a man who watched Bridget Jones on earth.

**Richard Warren: **Actually I didn't but I know that scene.

**Stephanie Williams: **So you like Celine Dion then?

**Richard Warren: **Yeah, you can say that. She has a soft voice.

**Stephanie Williams: **I like her voice too. It's peaceful.

**Richard Warren: **But that doesn't mean I'm gonna watch Bridget Jones, of course.

**Stephanie Williams: **Don't watch it. It's our movie.

**Richard Warren: **What do you mean by "our"?

**Stephanie Williams: **I mean it's girls night movie or I am on my period movie.

**Richard Warren: **Or I just broke up with my boyfriend movie.

**Stephanie Williams: **Yeah that's true.

**Richard Warren: **I have to admit, if I was with you, I'd gladly watch that.

**Stephanie Williams: **Can I take that a promise?

**Richard Warren: **If you want to…

**Stephanie Williams: **Yeah, I want to.

**Richard Warren: **We will watch it then. Can I ask you something?

**Stephanie Williams: **Of course.

**Richard Warren: **What do you think about meeting tomorrow night?

**Stephanie Williams: **I'm thinking that's a fantastic idea.

**Richard Warren: **So, 8 again?

**Stephanie Williams: **Yeah. Some spot, same hour.

**Richard Warren: **All right. How we'll recognize each other?

**Stephanie Williams: **I have blonde hair and green eyes. I usually wear black clothes and I will be alone.

**Richard Warren: **I have black hair and blue eyes. I usually wear my peacoat and I will be looking for you sweetheart.

**Stephanie Williams: **See you at bar then.

**Richard Warren: **Yeaah. Good night.

**Stephanie Williams: **Good night to you too Rick.

* * *

Third day of the bet was pretty normal. Peter slept in late to get some rest. He started getting ready around the evening. There was something he couldn't getabout Stephanie. Something smiliar… He felt like he was talking to someone he knew. And he knew it was weird to think like that about someone he hadn't even seen once.

"Are you going somewhere, son?"

"Yes, Walter. I am going for a drink."

"Excellent! It is time for you to have s ome time for yourself."

"Walter, please, stop okay? I don't want to discuss my personal life right now."

"Okay, okay. I suppose you won't be coming home tonight, then, my son?"

"Actually I don't know. Astrid's busy tonight so you're going to be your own. Please don't play with fire or something okay? There's leftovers in fridge. Don't cook or bake anything please."

"I am not a baby, Peter."

"Tell me about it…" Peter said quietly. "I am going, then. I left my phone number on fridge. If you need me, call me, okay?"

"Okay. Off you go then, my boy."

* * *

Peter felt excited. He was going to meet with the woman he had been talking for two days now. He wondered what Olivia was doing. She probably hadn't been able to go to her date the other day. Maybe she hadn't been able to find a new date.

**To Olivia: **I am going to meet my date tonight. What about you?

**From Olivia: **I have a date too, Bishop. Prepare to lose!

Peter laughed. He then realised who Stephanie had reminded him of . The way they talked were similiar. It wasn't a suprise that he had felt close to her.

Peter had already arrived at the bar. He took a deep breath and got in. He looked around.. _Blonde, green eyed, dressed in black and alone… _He repeated mentally. Then he noticed a blonde sitting. She had black clothing and she was alone. He noticed it was Olivia drinking whiskey when he got closer.

_What's she doing here? _He thought to himself. He walked to her.

"Olivia…"

Olivia raised her head to look at the source of the familiar voice.

"Peter, what're you doing here?"

"Actually I was about to ask that to you. I am here to meet my date. What're you doing?"

"The same." Olivia said with a clear hint of suprise in her voice.

"Oh, no." Peter froze for a moment. _Blonde, green eyed, dressed in black and alone…_ he repeated again.. "Please don't tell me you're Stephanie Williams." Olivia stopped. She also realised the obvious fact as she examined Peter.. _Black hair, blue eyes and peacoat… How could I miss the sweetheart part?_

"Actually I am. So you're Richard Warren, then." She said.

"This must be a joke."

"I can't believe we found _each other_ on such a big site."

"I told you I didn't give it a thought before. We should have told each other our online names."

"It's too late now."

"So, nurse Stefie, how was your shift last night?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Peter smiling slightly.

"Like you're imaging me in nurse clothes." Peter smiled again, this time in a much more flirty way.

"Well, you'll never know."

"What're we gonna do now?"

"Actually, I think this coincidence made our bet better." He said in a very serious voice.

"We can't be each other's date." Olivia answered back.

"Olivia, you're forgetting our rules. I don't think there's a better way to flirt with each other if we're trying to prove ourseles. Plus, you're a nurse and I'm a engineering design consultant. We are not partners. So no reason to not date, no?"

Olivia was starting to have fun. Plus Peter was right. Not to mention that she was determined to win this bet.

"You're right but it looks like we have to change some rules now."

"Right. No need to lie about real names and work since we already know each other. So, no lying or acting. We'll do whatever we feel like."

"But doesn't that make it real?"

"The best way to prove that you can flirt, Miss Dunham."

"Okay, okay. I accept it."

* * *

Peter didn't know how much he drank. The only thing he knew was that he was having fun.

"So why a nurse?" Peter said right after taking a sip from his drink.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted something to do with saving lives."

"You could have been a doctor." Peter said, smiling.

"Don't you think that a doctor woman having an account at a site like yourperfectmatch would be low?"

"I hope you're not insulting nurses, Olivia." Peter said teasingly.

"Of course I am not." Olivia said and laughed out loud. She didn't even know why she was laughing. She didn't have any idea about how much she drank, either.

"Do you have any magic tricks?" she asked, looking at the card in front of her.

"I have one." Peter started mixing them and then- he opened them all.

"Pick a card." He said. Olivia picked one without saying anything. "Okay, now I need you to memorize that card." He was ripping a small part of the card meanwhile.

"Okay."

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Absolutely positive " Olivia repeated with a smile.

"Because if you don't, it doesn't work.

"Okay, I remember."

"Okay and just like everything else we do around here, It's about to get weirder." Peter pointed at the bottle in front of her. Olivia saw a part of the card in the bottle when she looked at it. She smiled, pretty suprised.

"It's pretty good, right?" Peter asked.

"That was great." Olivia answered back.

"Okay, so top that." Peter said, pointing to the cards.

"Okay." Olivia said while getting the cards.

"Seriously? Oh, that's fantastic. Women never have card tricks." Peter said excitedly. Olivia kept suprising him everyday.

"Tell me when to stop." Oliva said with a smile. Then she started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…"

"Stop."

"Which one?" Olivia said. Peter pointed at a random card at the table. Olivia told him what it was before he got a change to look.

"Four of clubs." This made a big grin found it's way to Peter's face. Olivia contiuned counting.

"8, 9, 10, 11, 12…"

"Stop." Peter pointed at the card Olivia was holding before she could ask. Then he got it from her. Again, she answered before Peter could take a look.

"Queen of diamonds." Peter laughed cheerfuly. Her cleverness was suprising him.

"You can count cards."

"That's all I would do when I was a kid. I'm sure that if I was a child today, I would be diagnosed with something. I just have this thing for numbers. I see them once and remember them the rest of my life."

"Seriously?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, my best friend from high school's License plate: 7240168. My locker combination in middle school: 36-21-7." Olivia stopped fr a while. "Your birthday on yourperfectmatch: 09 – 18 – 1978, Height: 6' 2", Weight: 170 Ibs."

"So you remember my birtday?" Peter asked. There was a big smile on his face which clearly told he was pleased.

"Is that your real birthday?" Olivia asked hesitantly

"Of course it is."

"Then, yes, I remember your birthday." She said with a smile. Then she suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked curiously.

"Just a headache. Nothing important." Olivia said, trying to calm Peter.

"I can leave you home if you want." He suggested.

"I don't think I can refuse that."

They started walking towards Oliva's home.

"I should have suspected something since the bar is only two blocks away from your house." Peter said..

"_I _should have suspected the peacoat part."

"Peacoat?"

"You can't say you didn't notice that you always wear it."

"Well actually, I hadn't." Peter said, a little suprised. "But it seems you did." There was a big grin planted on his face. They both stopped in front of her house.

"So…" Peter said.

"Would you like to come in?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not gonna say no if you're suggesting a coffee."

"Actually I'm suggesting coffee and Bridget Jones." Olivia said, a smile founded it's way to her face once again.

"Oh Bridget Jones… I forgot about that."

"You already gave your word."

"Yeah, unfortunely I remember _that_." He said.

"So, are you coming or.."

"Yeah I am coming."

* * *

Peter was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV with a cup of hot coffee in his hands. His eyes were closing because of the alchol. He could have gave in the warmness of the house if he wasn't resisting. Then he felt Olivia's head fall on his shoulder. He turned his head to right. Olivia was looking at the screen, holding her cup silently. He decided to watch and not say anything.

"Aren't you bored yet?" she asked wit a drained smile.

"Were you expecting me to get bored?"

"Well actually, yeah. Because I already did." Olivia confessed.

"Well, we can stop this torture, then." She got the remoter from her lap and turned the TV off.

"So, what happened to sexy nurse Stephanie?" Peter asked.

"Well, I never said that I am a sexy nurse, _Rick_." Olivia's head still laid on Peter's.

"You don't have to say."

Then, something neither of them exactly understood happened. Suddenly, their faces were close. Neither of them knew how it happened when their lips met. Peter's hands went to Olivia's hair. He could easily smell her shampoo. Her hair was soft like silk. Olivia, getting courage by his actions, wrapped her arms around his neck. This made them even more closer, Peter could feel Olivia's soft chest againts his. He could feel himself getting lost in the softness of her lips. There was a sweet hint in their kiss, Peter could also taste alchol. Encouraged since Olivia didn't look like she was going to pull away anytime soon, he licked her upper lip. Her little moan just made him want more. _Can this moment really be real? _Peter thought. _Can I be really kissing Olivia Dunham? _He noticed that while he was lost in thoughs, Olivia was opening his shirt.

"Livia… What're you doing?" He said, painfully pulling away from her soft, inviting lips.

"What you think I am doing." Olivia answered.

"I don't want you to regret what we're gonna do. Or have awkward moments at work. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." After this, they continued kissing with much more passion than before.

**A/N: Is there anyone curious about what happened next? Or should I write entirely another one shot?**


End file.
